


I Believe In Pink

by thewaywardqueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic, Aromantic Lydia, Could be seen as gray-romantic, F/F, Queerplatonic Relationships, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardqueen/pseuds/thewaywardqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allydia + Soulmate Au (More like Soul-QP Au!)<br/>Basically Lydia is aromantic but Allison isn't and somehow they are meant to be eternally linked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe In Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I will say right now i'm not Aromantic (gay & ace) and so i'm sorry if you don't think I represented aromanticism well but I did research and read up on peoples experiences but yeah still criticise and stuff if I fucked up. I think there is space for her to be gray-romantic here. It's very messily and speedily written but I figured it's better posted than gathering metaphorical dust in my drive.
> 
> \-----
> 
> This fic was half inspired by this artwork:  
> http://fictionalaros.tumblr.com/post/68400148741/cenchria-some-people-say-theres-a-red-string
> 
> And by this quote:  
> "I believe in pink. I believe that laughing is the best calorie burner. I believe in kissing, kissing a lot. I believe in being strong when everything seems to be going wrong. I believe that happy girls are the prettiest girls. I believe that tomorrow is another day and I believe in miracles.” – Audrey Hepburn
> 
> There was also a cartoon online where someone as answering a question about them having a girlfriend while being aro but I found that after I had started but anyway it's here: http://chekhovandowl.tumblr.com/girlfriendquestion but you should read it it’s super cute.

Lydia believed in pink. And not in that she believed it existed, though obviously she did, but she believed in pink like some believed in people. As the legend goes, your soulmate string was attached onto your pinky finger and was blood red. You could only ever see your own string and whoever's that was attached to the other end or ends. This was largely the reason why no one believed a 5 year old Lydia when she said her string was pink and it was tied to her thumb. Her parents laughed at her words as she played with her plastic tiara and her early-learn fraction magnets. She was already outsmarting children twice her age but of course she would have lied about this.

There were stories all over the world of people who had differently coloured thread tied on different fingers. In larger society and in the scientific community these people had almost no standing. There was not a single page of proof just hundreds upon thousands of individuals speaking up. Lydia's longest research project was never for a grade. She never had told anyone what the four pink ring-binders on her bottom shelf were for. Luckily, no one ever asked.

Lydia was materialistic, and while being sufficiently cleanly she was also a hoarder- though she prefered semantic. She cherished print outs of interviews (woefully using MSN) from when she was 12, at the very beginning of her search. Her favourite interviewee was a 27 year old from france called Clare who had a baby blue string tied around her ring finger. Clare believed that it meant their love was different, it would be like a secret they and their unknown partner would share. Lydia thought that the conclusion was insufficient and more of a hypothesis than anything else. She was too young to know it was rude to suggest that maybe Clare wasn't meant to be in love forever. After all, she'd never understood the idea herself.

Lydia had been planning her future since her classmates learnt their times tables. She was going to study Mathematics in England at Cambridge, she wasn’t an anglophile but it had a certain appeal. She watched the real estates of flats around the area and had been monitoring the conversion rate from dollar to pound. She had scrapbooks of flats she saw in interior design magazines and had built 16 variations of her dream home. She was constantly in conflict between the monochromatic sleek modern interiors and the 16th century french recreation ornate styles- it hurt that they'd never combine. One constant was that there was always a chalkboard installed- so much less tacky than whiteboards.

She liked her future planned out, predictable and colour coded. She never once made a wedding scrapbook. She'd like to say it was because there were too many variables but honestly she'd never thought she'd need to plan for one.

-

Meeting Allison Argent was not like how she'd seen in movies where they ran towards each other and began kissing for dear life. Lydia was a primadonna but in the subtlety of their acquaintance lied it's beauty. They met in the hall at Allisons locker, Lydia had felt a tug that morning pulling her to that spot like it was a fixed point in time and space. Lydia's first response was to wrap her thumb around Allison's. Her face was understandably confused at the feeling untill she looked at the redhead and her expression morphed into awe.

"I'm Lydia." She grinned.

"Allison."

-

Allison's rosy cheeks suited the pink string although honestly the girl was more of an earthy tone. She orchestrated her next party to be able to buy the girl a forest green dress. It would have been a crime not to. The house was alive with soft lights bouncing off plastic cups spilling to the beat of teenage pop. They found the quiet of Lydia's room far more favourable.

"What makes us different?"  Lydia heard Allison ask innocently.

She felt Clare's words on the back of her tongue but they were sour and just not right.Lydia tried to craft a whimsical and philosophical statement about how love for them was on a deeper level and incomparable. In the end none of it was better than her first thought.

"Because we are."

"Hm. Maybe the world just knew how much you suit pink."

"I suit red to."

"Not like you suit pink." That was a fair assessment she supposed, letting out a small chuckle.

-

They tested the boundaries of whatever it was they had. Lydia liked kissing and Allison was happy to please her. Allison liked to be able to reach out and know she was there. It wasn't long before Lydia practically memorised her touch. Allison liked to use her thumb to swipe across Lydia's cheek, it was possessive, to mark Lydia as her soulmate. Lydia liked more fun ways to leave her mark. She also liked her space and Allison respected that. There were days when they wouldn't see or hear from each other at all but they were close.

Lydia overheard girls gush about their soulmates in the library. Some of them merely imagining the stranger they were pulled to and how they'd hate to be a moment apart. She rolled her eyes dramatically as she re-read '17 Equations That Changed The World' but she couldn't stop that nagging feeling something was wrong with her.

Their dates usually consisted of Disney filled sleepovers with sugar coated kisses. Lydia's favourites were when they went shopping as she always felt in her element amongst the stores, having Ali there was merely a bonus. Allison's were when they went out on their own adventures in the woods where she could practice archery and laugh at Lydia stubbornly walk through mud in heels grumbling about bringing boots next time.

As a Mathematician Lydia respected science- it was all math when it came down to brass tacks. She understood biology could boil love down to chemicals affecting the brain, she understood what it needed. Like following a science experiment instructions. Step 1. You start by measuring out 30ml of Adrenaline. Step 2. Mix in a test tube with 3mg of Dopamine. Step 3. Add half a pipette of Serotonin. Step 4.  Apply some heat at approximately 350°F for about 4 weeks- be careful to remember to drop 1.5mg of Oxytocin part way through to avoid burning. Step 5. Finally, when cooling slowly mix in 10ml of Vasopressin.

What Lydia failed to understand was why she seemed to be lacking any reaction to the solution. She ended up putting in more hours of ballet and taking vitamins. Exercise and more vitamins were always recommended for any form of chemical imbalance.

-

"Allison, Do you mind if I interview you?"

"Of course not. Is this for school?"

She let out a shaky breath as she pulled out the 4 pink ring-binders and placed them on the bed. "No. This is about us."

Allison paused looking at the folders, running a hand across their front before looking up to take in Lydias expression. "You've been researching why we're unique?"

"Well, yes. I don't want you to read any of it before I finish the initial interview though. To avoid changes in your answers." Allison nodded, biting her cheek to stop her from laughing. The cuteness of it eased Lydia for a moment to ignore the larger problem of this method.

Allison used words like Lydia used numbers- they were calculated, premeditated, careful, and perfect. Allison was a wonderful liar as she had witnessed often. (More than once to her dad about why they were making so much noise). Her words were crafted so they would mean exactly what she wanted them too. Lydia really should have opened some wine to loosen her silver tongue first.

"Did you ever want to get married?" She started hesitantly.

"I think about it sometimes. Not in the white-picket fence and 3.5 children way but the idea of the big day." Ali paused for a moment. "I think more about a wedding than a marriage."

"Have you dated anyone else before?"

"Yes, two others- though I'm not sure the first counts as we were 12. But just before I moved here I dated a boy named Scott for a few months."

"Did you love him?

"Yeah. I did." It came out a little bittersweet and nervous. Lydia felt herself nod as she noted it down. She felt the next question on her tongue and tried to ease it out.

"Are you in love with me?"

She stilled. "Yeah." She breathed a shy smile stretching across her features. "What about you?"

Another pause. "There are moments when I understand why it's you. Because I don't think there'd be anyone else like you and no one else would fit. But I don't... you feel more like my best friend. I love you but I'm not in love with you." Lydia tried to not let herself tear up at the admission watching Allisons reaction. The brunette looked down at her hands, most likely to hide her face.

"Okay."

-

Allison didn’t do anything different that night, just sat while Lydia typed up the interview and read through the pink binders.

“Lydia?”

“Mmhmm?”

“Is there a chance you’re aromantic?”

Lydia never had a crisis of her sexuality, she had caught on that she was attracted to girls and boys at an early age. She never really had to think about it much just a few google searches before she found out about Bisexuality. However romantic orientation... she never thought about it. She always assumed she'd just fall head over heels for her soul mate, there was no need to date anyone else. But now there was evidence,  she wasn't so sure.

"I don't know."

-

The more she looked into it the more the name stuck with her. Peoples experiences resonated with her own. Lydia Martin- aromantic bisexual. It didn't take long before she searched 'Aromantics and soulmate strings' and there it was. Her answer she'd been searching for 5 years- and longer really. Over hundreds of online articles about Aromantics coming forward about no strings or different ones. She couldn't help but feel selfish that she was meant to keep Allison if she would never love her back. Lydia wasn't sure if she could let go but she couldn't not talk to Allison about it.

"So, I might never love you."

"But you might."

"Allison, this is why our strings pink- I don't think I ever will. So if you want to leave and find someone else I'll still be your best friend, okay? And I-" Allison had closed the gap between them to kiss her slowly.

"Do you like doing that?"

"Well yes but-"

"Did you like spending time with me without being in love?"

"Of course I did."

"And so did I."

"Yes, but you love me."

"And you like spending time with me."

"It's not going to be enough. You won't want someone broken- you'll want someone who loves you."

"We're tied, okay? We're going to be together until one of us dies- which won't be for a long time because we're both that stubborn. I am happy and I can't see that changing." Allison kissed her nose lightly. "You're not broken. And I don't want anyone else. If you're okay with us just being each others however it is we do this then I'm okay with it too."

Lydia let out a small sigh and watched Allison's features. There was adoration in her eyes that was entirely too saccharine but it was for her. And maybe it's because she loved to be adored but something pushed her to say.

"Okay."

-

They grew up slowly clinging to youth with vigour. When people asked if they were together they told them 'she's mine and I'm hers'- and let them think whatever they wanted to. Allison would occasionally refer to her as her girlfriend and she understood. Lydia's parents accepted her identity easily. They knew she was more intelligent than them both combined, it would have been illogical to disregard it. Allison's father didn't take to Lydia however, it took a long time for him to realise Allison would love Lydia even if it wasn't returned in the same way. Lydia did go to an english university and Allison followed and took up art. Lydia was more than happy to be her model. They never did get married and they never really wanted to. 


End file.
